valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/Dreamy Destination/Senders
5d2g5 - Puff GMT +2 -- primarily looking for senders, will kill everything you send me, FAW and AW. If you happen to be a trader, please let me know in your IGN! *3o2tq - AW/FAW Trader, I am active and shall send back FAW that are tooken down in 1 BP ;) willing to trade also. *'Flan/Lolineko/Riki - 724x6' GMT+1. Very active during this event, aiming for top 300. Looking for active Senders/Traders. Will send back. Help me to achieve my goal! :D *41dhs - Ben - Trader GMT+2, I will send my FAW to those who share :) *'2qxpm - Alaska' looking for active traders that send at 49%. *5aes5 - Mugi - Trader going for at least top 300. Will mostly send FAW at 1.3m HP or above. *5f8st - GC.ダング。 FAW sender, GMT +7. * 2avwa - Trader, you need to be fast, time zone doesn't matter. *6suff - Darknai. I am a FAWK and Trader. Add me if you want to trade or need help killing AWs and FAWs. Let me also say thanks to my wonderful alliance members and comrades (Odyss, Frank, Kirin, Shadow, Yukari, IR Sei and many more). Thank you for sending me =). And sorry I was unable to send during the last few hours due to terrible FAW rate... *4o6bq - June - Looking for active traders. I usually send at full health; not aiming for ranking this event. *73wd4 - Turn on Zombie mode all the time, send you even lvl 50 AW, just send me back too. *2o19c - Refi☆Trade - FAW trader, please don't add me if you don't trade FAW, thank you~ *6bgbr - メ★( GMT-8) Trader will send to those who send to me. Will kill anything you send. Active throughout the day. *5gw5w - Carrie FAW trader (GMT-8), Most active on weekdays 1pm-12am and online the whole day for weedends. please add only if you trade FAW! *4rgf7 - Riana-TRD(on/off) gmt +8, looking for FAW traders, active every 2 hours except sleep time, also will kil your AW if you sends. *6d049 - FAWT, active throughout the day - will kill AWs regardless of Hp if i have BP and time to do so *7771h - AeroS1, active at random parts of the day and will send all FAW (I can't beat them yet) and some annoying lv 200 AW's *'5diwc - EddyNaruto' - I am a trader, I will kill every FAW and AW with all BP needed, feel free to add me, I am active almost all day and I will send back my FAW :) *684c1 - IR|kazeo - need FAW traders for this event, trying to rank. I WILL remember peope who send and who doesn't, so if you give me something, you will surely get something back from me. Will hunt and trade everytime i have free time *68m44 - (GMT +1) Hi everyone, I am looking for players in Asia and the U.S. to make my AW / FAW and I also looking for players to send me requests for AW / FAW FAW and mostly I am sending you the mine, thank you. *5v9ex - Sasuke - GMT +1 - Online-Time: 8 p.m to 10 or 11 p.m - I will support you as much as possible, but please accept that I can't send you FAWs (back) all the time, because I often can not find more than 1-2 FAWs per 16BP and I have other comrades too. Thx. *'5dj9p - LuluFAWT@On/Zz ' Aiming to get the FAWT in this event. Looking for FAW traders. I am a F/AW trader also, active during nighttime (JST). * 76d6o - GMT+1 - PLEASE READ IT ON A WHOLE before being my comrade - Very active free player looking for killers, I'll send all my F/AWs to my top active comrades and i'll ONLY take people that ALWAYS update their status ( don't bother being my comrade if you're not going to update your status ) and kills my AW/FAWs EVEN if they need to spend BP ( ( No AW-->No FAW ) ). I'll of course prioritize active/faster player and I'll always update my status. I'll chose if I'll keep being comrade with you if you're doing well, thank you for understanding ( I'll update here if there is a change and will clean each 3 days).'' 7/15/2014: I am not taking any comrade now until the cleaning ( 7/17/2014 )'' * 4hn99 - GMT +8 - Active player who's looking for traders ....FAWT >_> * 6ofxy - Conner - F/AWK/T I am an active trader and will send FAW to whoever sends me.